


Dear Moon

by Sylvas



Series: Lillie And Moon Are Cute [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvas/pseuds/Sylvas
Summary: It's good to see that being the Champion hasn't changed you! You're just as dramatic as ever.





	

Dear Moon; 

Please find enclosed this wonderful device that everyone back on the mainland has been using: the XTransceiver! Using this, there will be no need for letters, and we can instead chat back and forth via real-time video calls. Isn't that delightful? Of course, because of the time zone difference, you will have to call in the morning and it will be nearly evening here. Hopefully that is not too much of a bother for your busy schedule, miss Champion of Alola! 

Hau and Gladion both wrote to me before you did - twice each, in fact! Do you know what it does to a girl to have her best friend seemingly refuse to speak to her after going away on her own adventure like this? Ah, well, no harm done. It's just like you said; I can't be upset for being nervous about you, because you spent this whole time being nervous about me! What a silly bundle of nerves we both are. 

Anyway; even though you did not even have the courtesy to ask me how my mother is doing, I will answer as if you had, because I'm sure you are curious. We made it to Bill's cottage; he lives quite a ways away from civilization, which I felt was rather strange, but he's a nice enough fellow and has been quite interested in mother ever since I explained her situation. So far, it seems like he is stumped, but despite that mother's condition is improving by the day. The bad news is, her temperament hasn't really changed, aside from seeming rather sullen to have been defeated and whisked away from home, which I suppose I can understand. She is quite cross with you, so if you meet her again, well, be prepared for that. 

As you may have guessed, being here in Kanto, I've decided not to rely on repels any longer, and with some help from Kukui and his contacts I was able to acquire my first Pokemon! It's a lovable little Pikachu. I understand that when she evolves, she won't look like yours does, which I think is really fun; along that vein I actually also caught a Vulpix the other day, and I'm delighted to introduce you when we get home. Do you know, Kantonian Vulpixes are fire-type? Isn't that the strangest thing? Then again, you grew up here, so perhaps our image of Ninetales as a very graceful spirit of the frozen mountaintop (or whatever; I'm feeling a bit poetic tonight, I blame you) is the strange thing in your eyes. Either way, I'm very excited to introduce my Ninetales to yours. I must admit I take a certain pleasure in mimicking your team as near as I can with Kantonian variants. Something about it feels right. 

I guess I shouldn't stall any longer, Moon. You proposed something to me, implicitly at least, in your last letter, and I meant to take a few days to think about it but I honestly just couldn't get it off of my mind. I know exactly what you mean, though I don't think I really saw it at the time; when we were together, we were just friends, and you were the best friend I'd ever had, better than Hau or Nebby or even Wicke, in your own way. Not that I had many friends, of course, but that's beside the point. But ever since I've come here, I've just felt so much more easily exhausted, and everything is so much more daunting. I think of you to carry on! I think of how proud of me you would be, and how I couldn't wait to come home and tell you all about my adventure. 

The thing is, ever since I read your letter, I've realized that you're... kind of the only person I think of that way. Not that I don't miss everyone else terribly, of course, but... when I think about going home, and seeing the people I love, you're the one that... really stands out. I can say I miss Kukui and Burnet and Gladion and Wicke and everyone, but the only one I really daydream about is you, and the only one that really inspires me to carry on is you, and the only one that gives me hope when I want to tear my hair out and scream and run away is you. 

So... Not only do I want to be your friend, please do not ever give me such a scare as this again, by thinking that I might ever not want to be friends with you, or that we shouldn't be friends. 

I don't think you're gross, or weird, or creepy. I think your feelings are a little intimidating, but that's not your fault. I hope that if I also feel that way, you won't be too scared by it, either. 

Gosh. I cannot for the life of me say what I mean, can I? And of course, I had to go and write this in pen, too, so now my letter is just this bumbling emotional train wreck that dwarfs yours in comparison. Let's just try all of that again, shall we? 

I love you, Moon.

Oh! That felt so nice to write. Though, my hand won't stop shaking. I really do hope that's alright that I feel that way. I'm not sure why I would even be concerned, since I'm pretty sure that's what you were trying to tell me, but maybe I've just monstrously misinterpreted and now things are horribly awkward. Oh, dear, I do hope that's not the case. 

So, whether we are friends or something maybe a bit more than that, please send me a message on your XTransceiver as soon as you can! I've already added my own contact information to it for you. We can coordinate when would be best to chat after that. I can't wait to see you again, and to talk about our respective adventures. And I can't wait to see you in person, either, so we can go on new adventures together. Please understand; it's not that I didn't want you to come with me. It's just that I want to feel worthy of your presence first, miss Champion of Alola!

Well, I think that's about all. So... with love! 

Lillie

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I REALLY didn't want to mess with Dear Lillie as it was, but I'm having a moment of weakness and had to write something cute and happy. Please just let me have this. Ok? <3
> 
> Dear Lillie was something I wrote in a sort of trance immediately after watching the final cutscene of Pokemon Sun and Moon. When I play through these games, I get very deeply into the head of my character, so for a few hours after the ending I was legitimately heartbroken. Now that I'm past that, I absolutely adore Sun and Moon and I feel that the way they end is perfect - I just had to work out those feelings in the moment, because it was kind of crippling me a little. 
> 
> But ever since I posted it, I've just been dying to write this response. There was something very pure and fascinating (and I guess artistic? Can I say that about my own work or is that conceited?) about Dear Lillie that I didn't want to disturb. But... well, I dunno, it's just fanfiction, and if it makes me happy, maybe it'll make some of you happy? <3


End file.
